Vanilla Magnolia
by Lalina Mendez54
Summary: Lalina is the reincarnated goddess of Hell.One problem...SHE DOESN'T KNOW IT!People try to kill her after she's been kidnapped from her throne in Spain. She flees to Troy with a little boy she watched over for hopes of a better life.
1. Default Chapter

Vanilla Magnolia  
  
Lalina Mendez. The main character in our story. She was a Spanish Princess of Madrid in Spain, long ago in ancient times. She was a woman of beauty, and grace. She had the looks of a goddess, and heart of an angel. Her silky straight brown hair was of the most beautiful bronze of all, her eyes a deep brown no lies could get through, and her tan skin always glowing, and soft. She was indeed a beautiful girl. She was seventeen when her Spain palace was ransacked, and she had been kidnapped by Achilles, and Petrucles with their group of bandits/warriors. She had no idea over the first year why no one would come to rescue her. Little did she know due to her beauty, and grace came an undying surprise. She was the reincarnated goddess Lalina, the goddess of Hell. Little did she know her family had organized to have her kidnapped by the Greeks to fight for them in any wars yet to come. She never asked Achilles anything. She mostly talked Petrucles. To her he was an over protected older brother, but to him Lalina was a girl he couldn't love, but only be friends with. He wanted more. He wanted her. Her love. Her beauty. Her. He wouldn't settle for no, but did not want to make her feel uncomfortable. Right now Agamemnon, and Achilles were at each other's hides. Ready to slash the other at any moment, but would always fight for the other if they were in dire need. Lalina knew a boy, one of the warrior's sons who had died whilst fighting the Persians. She watched him, and took care of him. Like the mother her never had. His mother had died giving birth to the boy. His name you may ask. Achillis. Half after Achilles. His family would only hope that he would be a great hero like Achilles one day. He was of age eight.  
  
"Achillis!! Where are you child?!" Lalina yelled outside the tent. She was dressed in a black dress that tied behind her neck, and was down to her feet, which where covered by black slippers that left out the top of her foot. Her hair was loose, and danced with the wind. Her silver earrings swayed also.  
  
She looked to her right, and saw Achilles, and Achillis fighting with swords. Achillis was pretty skillful for his young age. Suddenly four Greek ships came to the naked eye upon the Aegean Sea. Lalina walked over to Achilles, and Achillis.  
  
"Look," Lalina said to Achilles, and pointed to the ship coming through fog of the sea. Achilles looked at Lalina, and Achillis. Lalina picked up Achillis, and placed the small child on her hip, and held him. Petrucles came over the three of them.  
  
"Did you see it also?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, Lalina just informed me," Achilles said huskily.  
  
"What is going on Lalina?" Achillis said a bit frightened.  
  
"We'll find out soon enough," Petrucles said.  
  
Before the boats were to arrive Achilles told Petrucles, and Achillis to go warn the other of the approaching ships. After they did that, Lalina held Achillis in her arms as she stood next Achilles who stood next to Petrucles. With the soldiers behind them. The ships pulled upon the shoreline, and out stepped Helen of Sparta, Agamemnon, Menelaus, Odysseus, and other nobles men along with a groups of soldiers.  
  
"Ah, Achilles! How you boy," Menelaus said giving Achilles a brotherly pat on the back. After those four said their "hellos" the four bowed to Lalina. Odysseus watched her closely. She could feel his eyes burning into her skin. She didn't like it.  
  
"Why do you come on such short notice, Menelaus? Is there a problem?" Petrucles asked using hand gestures.  
  
"We are aware that Troy has wall not able to be breached. Have we not? We must get into the city," Agamemnon answered for his brother.  
  
"Yes. Do you have a plan for this? At all?" Lalina answered for Achilles since everyone was obviously answering for each other.  
  
"No. We have yet to get one though. With the help of you three," Menelaus said in his rough voice.  
  
"Four. The little one here goes no where without the three of us. I am his guardian so I must take responsibility for him," Lalina said proudly as she held on to the boy.  
  
"Very well. Come we must provide a plan," Achilles said before he turned to the soldiers, and told them to go to their huts. Achilles told the generals to stay to come to hear the plan. Lalina put Achillis down, and held his hand as they walked to the biggest tent.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT....  
  
After the planning was decided the four visitors, and soldiers stayed on the shore with Achilles, Petrucles, Lalina, Achillis, and his army. Lalina, and Achillis sat in their tent. Achillis was eating his supper, while Lalina was folding some of his clothes. When she was done with that she, and Achillis cleaned up their supper. Lalina tucked Achillis into sleep.  
  
"Listen well, Achillis. I am going to get Petrucles. He'll tell you a story like he normally does before you go to bed while I have to talk to Achilles about what will happen in order tomorrow. Okay?" Lalina said looking at Achillis, then fixing the blanket so it covered his feet.  
  
"Okay, Lalina," Achillis sleepily said.  
  
"Good. Stay here. I will be back to say goodnight," Lalina said kissing his forehead.  
  
"Okay," Achillis said again.  
  
Lalina went to Petrucles tent.  
  
"Petrucles," She said as she walked in.  
  
"Lalina, Let me take a guess," Petrucles said," Can I go to tell Achillis a story? Yes, I can."  
  
Lalina stood there.  
  
"You get better at this everyday," Lalina said kissing his cheek," Thank you. Goodnight." And with that she waltzed right out the tent. Petrucles sat there thinking about what was to befall her soon enough.  
  
Plz review!!! Hope it's good!:) 


	2. When Times Arrive

Vanilla Magnolia  
Chapter Two  
  
Lalina was just about to enter Achilles tent when he heard him talking with Helen, Menelaus, Odysseus, and Agamemnon.  
  
"She seems like a wonderful person," Helen said.  
  
"She is. She lives up to her reputation," Achilles said.  
  
"What the hell does he mean by that?" Lalina thought. She squinted her face then shrugged it off. She continued her suspicious eavesdropping.  
  
"Does she even know of goddess name?" Agamemnon said.  
  
"No, she doesn't," Achilles said.  
  
"Pity," Odysseus said sighing.  
  
"Why is it pity, you call her?" Achilles said.  
  
"It is pity she will never know her true meaning here in this world," Odysseus explained.  
  
"We must get rid of her," Menelaus spoke up.  
  
"Why is that, my love?" Helen asked.  
  
"If she finds out who she really is she might get scared, and flee somewhere. If the people of...of.. well, wherever she goes, let alone Troy, may find out of her name, and use her in battle," Menelaus explained.  
  
"It breaks my heart but if it means to be done then see it through. Only under one condition..." Achilles explained.  
  
"What is that?" Agamemnon asked.  
  
"...I will not do it," Achilles said.  
  
"What?! You must, we cannot do it. You have never se her angry, have you? Her powers come out when she's angry! You must!" Agamemnon explained. Achilles said nothing, but walked about the tent. Until he stormed out. Lalina heard his footsteps, and ran back to her tent, and just in time found Petrucles finishing. Achillis was asleep. She thanked Petrucles then he went to his tent. She lied on her blanket with Achillis sleeping next to her quietly. She stayed awake until everyone was asleep. Then packed her, and Achillis' things. She woke him up.  
  
"Achillis, wake up we're leaving!," Lalina whispered.  
  
"Where are we going? Can I say good bye to Petrucles, and Achilles?" He asked.  
  
"No. Come on we have to go to the stable, and get Sliver Hawk. We're going to Troy," Lalina said grabbing him, and their stuff. She headed to the stable.... 


End file.
